Zabimaru
__NOEDITSECTION__ Zabimaru (jap. 蛇尾丸 dt. Schlangenschwanz) ist das Zanpakutō von Renji Abarai. Es ist ein auf den Kampf über größere Distanzen ausgelegtes Zanpakutō, welches laut Renji selbst, eines der am schwersten zu handhabenden Schwerter unter den Zanpakutōs der Vizekommandanten ist. Im versiegeltem Zustand sieht Zabimaru wie ein gewöhnliches Katana mit einem quadratischen Stichblatt aus. Das Griffband ist rotbraun, genauso wie die Scheide selbst. Renji trägt es meist an der Hüfte befestigt an seinem Gürtel. Meist setzt Renji im Kampf sofort sein Shikai ein, weshalb man es nur selten während eines Kampfes in seiner versiegelten Form sieht. Zabimarus Geist thumb|left|200px|Zabimarus wahre Gestalt als Pavian und Schlange Der Geist von Zabimaru sieht aus wie ein weißer Pavian mit einem Schwanz, der eigentlich eine Schlange ist. Zabimaru ist wohl dem Phantasiewesen Nue nachempfunden, da er große Ähnlichkeit mit diesem Wesen hat. Zabimaru wird als überaus stolz und kampfverrückt dargestellt, so wollte er zum Beispiel nach Renjis zweitem Kampf gegen Ichigo unbedingt den Kampf gegen Zangetsu fortführen und schwor seinem Besitzer, dass er beim nächsten Mal gewinnen würde. Sowohl die Schlange, die die aggressivere von beiden ist, als auch der Pavian können sprechen, obwohl der Pavian meist der Dominantere von beiden ist. thumb|right|200px|Die miteinander verbundenen Geister Zabimaru in menschlicher Gestalt In einem Filler Arc zeigte sich, dass Zabimaru auch eine menschliche Gestalt besitzt. Zur großen Überraschung handelt es sich dabei um eine Frau mit grünem Tierpelz und langen braunen Haaren und die an einer Kette einen kleinen Jungen, in weißen Kleidern, weißem Schlangenschwanz und rosa Haaren mit sich herumzieht. Der Junge verköpert die Schlange und hört auf den Namen Snakey, während die Frau den Pavian verköpert und Chimpette heißt. Bei näherem hinsehen erkennt man auch das die Frau die selben Muster in den Haaren aufweist wie der Pavian in seinem Fell. Nach Zabimaru ist es Renjis Schuld, dass er nun einen weiblichen Körper besitzt, da Renji sich gewünscht hatte, dass sein Zanpakuto-Geist attraktiver aussehe. Aus diesem Grund verärgerte es auch Zabimaru, als Renji ihn bei ihrer ersten Begegnung nicht erkannte..Sowohl die Frau als auch der Junge sind sehr leicht zu reizen und streiten sich ständig miteinander, was selbst Renji ziemlich auf die Nerven geht. Auch beleidigen sie sich dauernd gegenseitig, so bezeichnet die Frau den Jungen als "perverse Göre", während der Junge sie "fettarschiger Pavian" nennt, was diese zur Weißglut treibt. Die Frau ist die dominantere von beiden und scheint meistens auch die Vernünftigere zu sein, während der Junge weitaus kampflustiger und agressiver auftritt. Jedoch langweilt der Junge sich schnell, lässt sich ablenken und muss so immer wieder von der Frau mit einem Schlag auf den Kopf zur Besinnung gebracht werden. Wie sich herausstellt folgt Zabimaru Muramasa, der die Geister mit seiner Stimme dazu aufforderte ihren Instinkten zu folgen, Weil Zabimaru stärker werden will und Renji für einen Schwächling und Feigling hält, da er in seinem zweiten Kampf gegen Ichigo verlor und diesen anflehte Rukia zu retten, da er seine Kräfte aufgegeben hatte. Die Frau scheint es auch nicht wirklich zu interessieren, ob Renji im Kampf gegen sie stirbt oder nicht, diesen jedoch zu töten will sie lieber dem Jungen überlassen. thumb|left|200px|Zabimarus zwei Gesichter, Snaky (o.) und Chimpette (u.) Eine von Zabimarus Fähigkeiten ist es, den jeweils anderen Körper mit dem er verbunden ist, an der Kette durch die Luft zu schwingen und mit einem unglaublichen Tempo auf seinen Gegner zufliegen zu lassen, was eine enorme Wucht mit sich bringt und den Gegner von den Füßen reißt. Sowohl die Frau als auch der Junge sind dazu in der Lage, die jeweilige Position einzunehmen. Auch können sie beide Zabimaru in seiner Shikai-Form aus ihren Händen formen und setzen das Schwert um einiges energischer und intensiver im Kampf ein als Renji. Als es Renji jedoch gelingt, während des Kampfes doch sein Shikai zu aktivieren, da er sich wieder daran erinnerte, wofür er geschworen hatte stärker zu werden, und zwar um Byakuya Kuchiki besiegen zu können, waren beide ziemlich erschrocken und noch mehr darüber, weil Renji, der zuvor nicht gegen Zabimaru Geist kämpfen wollte, da er sich noch mit ihm verbunden fühlte, nun doch beschlossen hatte, gegen sie anzutreten und ihnen schwor, dass er nicht gegen die beiden verlieren würde. Am Ende besiegte Renji die beiden, worauf Muramasas Kontrolle über sie gebrochen war und sie sich Renji wieder anschlossen. Als die Schwertfeinde auftauchen und Renji infolgedessen in die reale Welt geht, um einen zu suchen, kommen Chimpette und Snakey natürlich auch mit. Nach der Ankunft in Karakura Town bittet Snakey Chimpette darum, die Kette, die sie verbindet, zu lösen. Chimpette tut es, da er verspricht, sich zu benehmen, was er dann allerdings doch nicht tut. Man kann davon ausgehen, das er die Kette nicht lösen kann. Warum, ist unbekannt. Shikai thumb|right|250px|Zabimarus Shikai-Form Der Befehl zur Befreiung des Shikais lautet Brülle für mich! (jap: 咆えろ, hoero). Im Shikai verwandelt sich Zabimaru in ein längeres Schwert mit einzelnen Segmenten, bei dem jedes weitere Segment etwas größer ist, als das vorhergehende, zudem hat jedes Segment am Ende eine Art Stachel oder Wiederhaken, was vom Aussehen her etwas an eine Säge erinnert. Die eizelnen Segmente sind mit einem äußerst dehnbarem Band verbunden, was Zabimaru auch als eine Art Peitsche sehr nützlich macht. Durch dieses Band kann ein Schwerthieb große Distanzen überbrücken und Gegner selbst aus großer Entfernung Schaden zufügen. Es kann allerdings auch als gewöhnliches Schwert verwendet werden, jedoch geschieht dies selten. Nutzt Renji Zabimaru als Peitsche, so hat er ein Maximum von drei Angriffen, bis er die Segmente wieder zusammenkommen lassen muss um sich zu erholen. Während dieser Zeitspanne ist Renji besonders verletzbar, da er sich weder verteidigen noch angreifen kann, daher nutzt er seine Shunpo-Fähigkeiten um diesen Makel ungeschehen zu machen. Bankai thumb|left|250px|Zabimarus Bankai Zabimarus Bankai heißt Hihiō Zabimaru (jap. 狒狒王蛇尾丸 Paviankönig Schlangenschwanz) Im Bankai verwandelt sich Zabimaru in eine gigantische Schlange, die sich aus einzelnen knöchernen Segmenten zusammensetzt. Renjis Kleidung ist ebenfalls leicht verändert, denn er trägt eine Kette aus Pavianzähnen und ein Fell um die Arme, an der linken Schulter befindet sich ein Totenkopf. Im Gegensatz zum Shikai werden die einzelnen Segmente des Bankais durch Renjis Reiatsuzusammengehalten, was ihm erlaubt diese frei nach Willen zusammenzuhalten oder zu trennen. Die einzelnen Segmente sind äußerst widerstandsfähig, dadurch ist es sehr schwer Hihiō Zabimaru zu zerstören, selbst wenn ein Segment zerstört wird, kann Renji dieses einfach ersetzen. Zabimaru selber schneidet nicht wirklich, sondern nutzt eher seine Masse und Größe um den Gegner mit dem Schlangenkopf zu packen und auf den Boden schmettern, zudem kann der Schlangenkopf durch Beißen ebenfalls großen Schaden anrichten. thumb|left|250px|Zabimarus wahres Bankai Wie Renji später lernte hatte ihm Zabimaru nie den wahren Namen seines Bankais verraten, was zu einer ähnlichen Situation führte wie bei Ruriiro Kujaku und Yumichika, wo durch falsch aussprache des Namens die Klinge eine falsche Form annahm. Nachdem Renji stark und würdig genug war dürfte er den wahren Namen des Bankais Souou Zabimaru erfahren. Hierbei erhält Renji eine Armpanzerung die dem Schlangenkopf von Hiho Zabimaru ähnelt, wobei bei dieser Panzerung Renji noch eine Klinge an der Spitze besitzt. Renji trägt weiterhin ein Affenfell dieses hat jedoch nun die Form eines großen Affenarms den Renji mit seinem richtigen Arm steuern kann. Techniken Es gibt zwei bekannte Attacken Zabimarus, von denen eine ausschließlich im Bankai eingesetzt werden kann: *'Higa Zekkō' (jap. 狒牙絶咬 dt. Biss eines abgebrochenen Pavianreißzahns): Diese Attacke kann sowohl im Shikai als auch im Bankai angewendet werden. Wenn Renjis Zanpakutō im Shikai zerteilt ist, wie zum Beispiel durch Aizen in der 2. Saga: Soul Society, hat er die Option, die Segmente Zabimarus mittels seines Reiatsu vom Boden zu erheben und mit großer Geschwindigkeit auf seinen Gegner zufliegen zu lassen. Im Bankai kappt er die Verbindungen der Segmente Hihiō Zabimarus, erhebt diese dann und lässt sie mit noch höherer Geschwindigkeit als im Shikai auf seinen Gegner zufliegen. Aufgrund der größeren Masse und Geschwindigkeit sowie der Menge an Segmenten ist dieser Angriff überaus effektiv. Bild:HigaZekkou1.jpg|Renji hebt die Segmente durch sein Reiatsu auf... Bild:HigaZekkou2.jpg|...und der Gegner wird aus allen Richtungen angegriffen. *'Hikotsu Taihō' (jap. 狒骨大砲 dt. Pavianknochen-Kanone): Nachdem Renji geübter im Umgang mit seinem Bankai wird, hat er die Möglichkeit, diesen Angriff einzusetzen. Durch den Angriff wandert eine große Menge von Renjis Reiatsu durch das Zanpakutō und wird durch Hihiō Zabimarus Mund überaus schnell auf das Ziel abgefeuert und kann einen großen Schaden anrichten. Bild:HikotsuTaihou1.jpg|Das Reiatsu wird gesammelt... Bild:HikotsuTaihou2.jpg|...abgefeuert... Bild:HikotsuTaihou3.jpg|..und trifft das Ziel. Kategorie:Zanpakuto